


Bitter Grief

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Assassins, Blood, Death, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Grief, Heavy Angst, I'm doing it anyway, Ingrid and Annette Need Hugs, Multi, You're Welcome, battles, graves, help me, i hate writing angst, no comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:29:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An assassin manages to surprise Felix and Sylvain, and it was a very bad surprise.To say that Annette and Ingrid are upset...That's an understatement.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 14





	Bitter Grief

None of them saw it coming. None of them could. Not even Byleth, the master tactician, professor, and friend could see this.

No one saw that one assassin until it was too late.

Felix, Annette, Ingrid, and Sylvain were fighting side by side, decimating enemies by the multitude. However, they never stopped coming. They were preparing for something, that much was certain.

"Okay, I think you have had enough preparation time! What are you planning?!" Annette shouted to no one in particular.

"Are you sure you want to know, little girl?" a gruff voice sneered.

"Huh? What do you--?"

_Stab._

Time seemed to stop. Annette, Ingrid, and Sylvain all stared, horrified, at the blade that was sticking out of Felix's stomach. None of them dared to move. The assassin pulled his blade out of Felix's stomach, and Felix fell to the ground. A strangled sound escaped Annette's throat, her wide eyes still staring at Felix's limp body.

The assassin took his chance, sprinting around to Sylvain, who had foolishly dismounted from his steed. He drove his blade right through Sylvain's heart, and the two girls whipped their heads around to face them. The assassin laughed, pushing his blade further in before roughly pulling back out. Sylvain also fell to the ground, limp. Ingrid stared at Sylvain, then at Felix, then back at Sylvain, tears forming in her eyes. She gave a grief-filled war cry, and the battle resumed. Annette and Ingrid were a flurry of rage and grief, killing their foes with no mercy whatsoever. They didn't let anyone else touch Felix or Sylvain. They couldn't.

After what felt like forever, the battle finally ended. Rain pounded on the war-torn ground, as if the goddess were weeping along with Annette and Ingrid, whose fury all but dissipated as they knelt next to their unconscious lovers. Grief swarmed them, bit at their very hearts and souls. Not even Glenn's death shook Ingrid this much. Not even Gilbert's disappearance filled Annette with this much pain. Nothing compared to this.

They looked so peaceful, and Ingrid and Annette realized that it looked like Sylvain and Felix were reaching for each other. Ingrid picked Sylvain up, blood dripping from his wound. Ingrid let out a choked sob as she moved to Annette and Felix, where she set Sylvain down. Annette helped her clasp the two boys' hands together, looking as if they had died together. They knew it was too late-- there was no signs of life in either of them. Annette wailed loudly, Ingrid soon joining her. They fell into each other, embracing each other, trying to find some sort of comfort...

But there was nothing. Nothing could cure their overwhelming, bitter pain.

The world seemed to drown away as the two girls were hauled to their feet, and two healers dragged Felix and Sylvain away. The girls made no protest, no nothing... it's as if they were a husk of their former selves. Tears leaked down their face, but that's the only sign that they were even alive.

"Come on, Annie. I can't carry you all the way back to the monastery..." Mercedes' soft voice filled the air.

"Yes, she's right. You need to get on your feet," Byleth's voice came shortly after. The two of them made no response except for standing on their own and walking away. They didn't make eye contact or conversation with anyone. There was no playful banter, for everyone had heard about what happened. Ingrid wasn't scolding Felix and Sylvain for joking about the battle, for there was no them and no jokes. There was no laughter in Annette's eyes, only dull skies. The rain's soft _pitter-patter_ consumed the air, the goddess' tears leaking onto the ground. The march back to the monastery was long and dreadful, and there was no smile, no voice to be found anywhere.

When they reached the monastery, everyone gave them pitiful looks. The onlookers were only met with sharp glares, and the onlookers turned away. Even the monastery seemed lifeless, as if it was mourning the loss of great soldiers and friends.

_Keep thinking that way. It's not going to change anything._ Annette thought bitterly. Annette and Ingrid started to head towards the bathhouse, not joining the others for their report. No words were spoken- none were needed. They understood each other. They understood the weight of each other's losses. They washed away the physical pains and wounds, but the emotional ones would always remain. No matter how hard they tried, no matter how much they wanted to let go, they know they couldn't...

Their lives would never be the same. Not after today. They knew that much.

The bitter grief was far too much to bear.

~~~

"Hey. Glad to see that you two are doing alright," Ingrid murmured, a sad smile on her face as she approached two gravestones, flower bouquets in each of her hands. She set them in front of the graves before rising yet again. "It's been five years since that day. Edelgard betrayed us and declared war against the church. Heh. Guess she should be called Emperor Edelgard now, huh? Bet you would enjoy everything that's going on, Felix. You'd finally have a worthy opponent other than the professor and Annette," Ingrid chuckled softly, sitting down on her knees as she faced the two graves.

The blonde sighed, recoiling at how shaky it sounded. Tears were leaking out of her eyes before she could stop them. "Why'd you have to leave, huh? You both always told us to keep an eye on our surroundings. Well, maybe you should've taken your own advice. You could've noticed that assassin, but you didn't... _WE_ could've noticed the assassin, but we didn't... I know you swore to stay together until you die... but I wasn't expecting this... you both had so much more life left to live...!" Ingrid's voice trailed off, a broken sob escaping from her throat. "Why?! Why'd you have to leave?! Why does the goddess insist on taking everyone I love away from me?!?!" the blonde's wails echoed across the graveyard, which had somehow survived the attacks on Garreg Mach. Her voice failed her then, and all she could do was cry her eyes out.

After a few moments, Ingrid finally regained her composure. "S-Sorry... that must've been pitiful, coming from me..." Ingrid whispered, wiping her eyes dry. She stood on her shaky legs, glancing at the graves one more time. "I promise, we won't lose. We will win this war and free the world of Edelgard's iron grip. You can count on that," Ingrid swore solemnly, turning to walk away. She took five steps before turning back one more time, "...I miss you both." She took off running, afraid that if she stayed any longer, she'd never leave.

~~~

"Hiya! It's been a while, hasn't it? Ten long years have passed... sorry I haven't come to visit. Political stupidness and winning wars and the like. You know?" Annette grinned, setting down her basket of sugary treats in front of the graves. Flowers had grown around them, and the now blue sky gave the place a cheery look. It honestly looked very beautiful. "Father and Uncle keep trying to marry me off to a suitor, but I keep refusing. Ingrid's under the same pressure, you know," Annette said. Her smile was present, though her tone of voice was sad.

"None of this would be happening if you guys stayed with us. We would've, hopefully, been happily married, maybe have a child or two... who knows. That'll never happen now, though. That stupid assassin..." Annette clenched her fists, her knuckles turning white. "If it hadn't been for that one assassin... we'd be happy..." Annette's eyes filled with tears, and she tried blinking them away. It didn't work. They spilled over, flowing down her cheeks and dropping to the well-worn ground.

"Ingrid's missing you a lot, Sylvain. She couldn't come today, and she wanted me to tell you that..." Annette let out a broken chuckle, wiping her eyes. "I made those treats for you guys. I know you might not be a huge fan of them, but there they are. I hope you enjoy them..." Annette's voice trailed into a whisper at the end. "I miss you..." She rose to her feet and hastily walked away, not daring to look back at the graves who gave her painful memories of a pain-filled past.

Nothing was ever the same. Nothing healed the hole in their heart, and they couldn't bring themselves to continue their respective family lines. The Galatea, Dominic, Fraldarius, and Gautier lines all died, giving rise to other Crest-bearing families. Like how waves wash and wither away seashells, the four heirs of the dead families were forgotten, and Fódlan and its people moved on from a time of war and bitter grief, like Ingrid and Annette were never able to.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry if this is bad. Like I said in the tags, I hate writing angst. So, obviously, I don't have much experience with it. If this was too fast-paced, or not emotional enough, I'm sorry. This will probably be the only angst fic you'll see from me. Of course, unless I get severe inspiration... Light angst is fine. Obviously, no life is absolutely perfect. Other than that, though, no more angst. Sorry...


End file.
